


I'm Giving You My Room Service

by Jokie



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: There were a lot of things James could have said at that point, like ‘you drunk fucks, get out of my room’, and other stuff that might have made sense of such a fucked up circumstance. But he’s hard, and Dave’s hard, and Lars’ holding their dicks. As the only sane person there, it seemed insane to not make use of the situation.





	I'm Giving You My Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize ahead for any possible mistakes I might have made.  
> Also special thanks for the amazing beta-reading job from Tumblr user bigbadroman who is currently the godmother of my two kittens, so thanks again honey!  
> And enjoy :)

James woke up to a stream of wetness creeping on his skin. His vision still blurry, he saw two fluffy heads somewhere near his crotch.  
“I told you this would wake him up.” One head said, and the other head chuckled.  
“What the hell are you two doing?”  
“Checking your dick.” Lars said, like it’s something totally normal and ordinary.  
“Yeah, we were wondering which one of us got the bigger dick.” Dave said in a casual tone, as if the situation of two of his bandmates checking his penis in the middle of the night was standard practice.  
“Mine's bigger of course, if you have seen Lars’ baby dick.” James rolled his eyes, “And is it necessary to have my dick in... wait, why is it in Lars’ mouth?”  
“Cause we ain’t talking about Lars’ and yours, we are talking about yours and mine.”  
“And it looks like your ding-dong's got longer foreskin, so Lars claimed you’re the winner, but I disagreed. I said foreskin doesn’t count, and Lars was like ‘that’s not foreskin’ and ‘his penis is longer when it’s hard’, and I was like ‘that’s a very gay thing to say, but okay, make it hard’.”  
“So yeah, he’s making it hard I guess.”  
“Okay, James’ ready. Let’s see if you were telling the truth.” Lars said, lifted himself from James’ crotch, lips shining from the little head he just gave.  
So when Dave whipped out his dick, James hated to think about it but he had to admit that was a really nice-looking dick — a very impressive size revealing itself from Dave’s ginger blonde bush, looking as confident as Dave himself.  
“How come you’re hard already?”  
“It’s not important, James. We are in a competition here and I hope you take this seriously.”  
Dave kneeled on the bed, so they were kind of in a face to face position as Lars’ held both their penises and started measuring them.  
“Honestly, I’d call it a tie.” Lars said. “Same length and thickness, basically you have the same dick.”  
“I’d call that bullshit, of course you’d pick the one you blow every day.” Dave argued.  
“But I ain’t picking, I said it’s a tie!” Lars said, annoyed.  
“When there’s an obvious winner and you call it a tie it’s picking sides.”

There were a lot of things James could have said at that point, like ‘you drunk fucks, get out of my room’, and other stuff that might have made sense of such a fucked up circumstance. But he’s hard, and Dave’s hard, and Lars’ holding their dicks. As the only sane person there, it seemed insane to not make use of the situation.  
Trying to get an idea of how drunk Dave and Lars actually were, James casually asked: “So if that’s your problem, how about Lars gives you a blowjob too.” Then he turned to watch the other two’s reaction, intent on seeing if they were drunk enough to think it was a good idea.  
“Well said, c’mon Larsie.” Dave sank into Lars’ mouth almost instantly, proving James’ right about the situation.  
After a few pumps he clearly forgot about why he’s getting blown, ‘cause Lars was just so damn good at it, there was definitely no such thing as logic in their drunk-and-fucked-up heads.  
And basically, James realized, he could do whatever he pleased.  
“Well, that’s enough.” James stopped Lars, who let go of Dave reluctantly, pouting for not having that warmth in his mouth longer. “Guys, we’re still having a competition here, aren’t we?”  
“What competition?” Both Dave and Lars looked confused, and James tried not to laugh.  
“A dick sucking competition, duh!” James said in an encouraging tone. “As you see, Lars did his part and now I’m waiting for your performance, Dave.”  
“How did I do in this competition, James?” Lars asked, all innocent and curious.  
“You did so well, Larsie, you made both me and Dave so happy.” James complimented him. “But I’m afraid Dave’s not doing well, since this competition began and he’s not sucking any dick yet. As the judge, I think the winner is Lar…”  
“Hold on a sec!” Dave yelled. “That’s not fair.”  
James made a gesture of ‘off you go, then’, pointing his finger at Dave’s mouth. Dave blushed, gave James’ dick a look, then turned to Lars.  
“Ugh, I’ll do Lars first, cuz I don’t want you to think I’m doing this to please you.”  
“I’m fine with your choice.” James shrugged, trying so hard to not chuckle cause, Jesus, they are both so dumb when they are drunk. So easy to manipulate, so interesting to play with.  
James watched as Dave shoved Lars onto his back, pulling his spandex off. As usual Lars was not wearing anything underneath that thin layer, and everything about him was so tiny and adorable, even his dick. James watched Dave give Lars a few jerks with his hand, then swallow all of him at once with the same glint of arrogance in his eyes. Like he was showing off he could do that without any second thoughts.  
“Jesus, Dave!” Lars moaned, hands grabbing Dave’s ginger hair, trying to bury himself completely in that warmth. As Lars’ length got bigger in Dave’s mouth, James heard a sound coming from Dave’s throat and smiled.  
“Well, Lars didn't choke, I’d give you a minus for that.” James said, as if he was really giving them points and stuff.“Did I lose?”  
“Not yet,” James pointed at his own dick. “If you get more points from this one you might still have the chance to beat Lars.”  
“Oh I’m winning this.” Dave let go of Lars’ dick to turn to James.James could barely hide his excitement when Dave started licking the side of his dick. That head full of gorgeous ginger curls was now between his thighs, with his dick buried into his mouth. Apparently he was really trying not to lose that made-up competition, typical competitive Dave Mustaine.  
Lars sat next to them, and he looked kinda lost, so James leaned over and kissed him. Lars returned the kiss with all his passion and love, the way he always kissed James and the latter was pleased so much with.  
‘This must be heaven’, James thought to himself. Getting to kiss Lars while Dave’s sucking his dick was too good to be true.  
“I want you to prepare Dave for me, Larsie.” James whispered into Lars’ ear, “He’s been doing so well in this competition he deserves a reward, doesn’t he?”  
“But, did I lose?” Lars whispered back, eyes almost sparkling with tears, and James found that too fucking adorable.  
“Oh no, you did well too. But you know Dave, all competitive and shit, we want to make him happy, right?”  
“Yes. That’s really nice of you, James.” Lars smiled back at him, gave him one more kiss then turned to Dave.  
Dave was still all busy with his competition, and James’ dick was not something easy to handle. Dave tried not to choke on it, but he’s not really used to having a dick in his throat obviously. So when Lars started nibbling on the skin of his back and his inner thigh he didn’t even move to stop him. Dave looked fine, he kept focusing on James’ dick and allowed Lars to peel his pants off his legs. He let him kiss his lower back until the kisses moved to his butt cheeks.  
James felt Dave jerking a little, so he settled his hands on his scalp, locking his head there, mouth full of his dick. Dave moaned around his dick, and he sounded wet and horny so the plan seemed to be going really well. James watched as Lars opened the bottle of lube he kept in his room, and started to prepare Dave. He had to pull out, ‘cause that sole view had the potential to make him come into Dave’s mouth and he certainly wasn’t going to allow that to happen so fast. He held Dave in his arms now, head resting against his chest, soft ginger hair spreading all over, as inconsistent moaning sounds left his lips.  
“I think he’s ready.” Lars told James, pulling his fingers off Dave and giving him one more kiss on the butt.  
Dave looked confused, he looked up from James’ chest, eyes full of question marks. Like he’s asking why Lars stopped, and it’s just too hard for James to not give him a kiss. But the kiss had to be short, ‘cause James still had his reward to give. He gently pushed Dave onto his back and Dave instantly grabbed James’ shirt to pull him closer. James settled himself between those long lean legs, hard and ready against Dave’s well-lubed entrance. “Dave, I’m gonna...”  
“Do it.”  
And that’s all James needed to hear before entering his guitar partner, his evil twin on stage. Lars seemed to really enjoy what was happening before his eyes, which he kept wide open trying not to miss a thing as he started playing with himself, fingers still lubed.  
“Damn it, Dave… I’ve wanted this for so long…”  
“I know… fuck… James, I know.”  
They got their own rhythm, like the dynamic duo they were on stage, and Dave always liked when they shared the right pace. James was fucking Dave hard, trying to make him say more cute things, and most importantly make him say his name.  
“James, James, oh fuck, god, James.”  
He would have listened to him call his name for hours, so he tried to hit Dave’s prostate over and over again, and every time the other would pray to his name with that wet voice.When Dave came, James heard his name one last time, sweeter than ever, so he kept thrusting even harder into him, making Dave’s orgasm last longer than it should have.  
Lars leaned over to kiss Dave on his lips and lick the tears of joy off his face. James was not finished, as he felt himself grow even harder in Dave, and unable to stop. Lars’ still got a small problem to handle, so he put his dick close to Dave’s now already open mouth.  
“Please, Dave. You did so well.” Lars said, and Dave obeyed. He’s always had a soft spot for Lars, and now that he was in his most fragile state, he would have done anything for him.  
That sight just too much for James to handle, he picked up his pace and he felt the heat starting to build up in his stomach. When he dumped all his load into Dave he heard that chocking sound again; Dave coughed out Lars’ seed and tensed for the same thing happening in his body.  
“Dave, you should see yourself right now.” Lars commented, full of wonder and praises. “You look so beautiful.”  
Having James finally caught his breath from the too intense orgasm he just had, he tried to take a good look at what he had in front of him. Lars kissing Dave — white stream glistening between their lips, their legs crossing each other’s — and James’ cum leaking from Dave, smeared across both of them. His boys.  
‘All hail Alcoholica’, James Hetfield thought to himself.


End file.
